kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Gebruiker:Pain88/Sandbox (wêrelde)
. }} Die Eilande van die lot (vir Destiny Islands), genaamd Eiland van lot (vir Destiny Island) in Kingdom Hearts II, is 'n wêreld uit die Kingdom Hearts-reeks. Dit is die tuiswêreld van Sora, Riku, en Meester Xehanort. Die wêreld blyk te wees gelei deur 'n naamlose burgemeester, wat genoem word as Kairi se pleegvader. Die Eilande van die lot lê in die Ryk van die Lig, en sy eweknie in die Ryk van die duisternis is die dieptes van die duisternis. Die Eilande van die lot is speelbaar tydens die proloog van ''Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Die oorblyfsels van die Eilande van die lot verskyn egter aan die einde van die wêreld. 'N geheue-gebaseerde weergawe van die wêreld verskyn in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is die wêreld nie speelbaar nie en verskyn dit slegs in sny-tonele. In Kingdom Hearts coded, verskyn 'n data weergawe van die wêreld as die eerste volle speelbare wêreld. Die belangrikste funksie van hierdie wêreld in die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts is om as 'n gevorderde tutoriaal te dien waar die speler gevegsmeganika teen teenstanders kan leer, sonder om onbekwaam te wees, ervaring op te doen en items te kry vir toekomstige gevegte. Stellings en gebiede Die hoof eiland is waar die inwoners woon en skool toe gaan; Kairi en Selphie is bekend om na dieselfde skool te gaan. Die hoof eiland het ook 'n klein strand en dok. Daar blyk 'n redelik groot dorpie op die agtergrond te wees, met 'n lang kleipad wat na die strand lei. Sora se huis kan kort gesien word voordat Sora die Darkside ontmoet. Die enigste gedeelte van die huis wat getoon word, is egter Sora se slaapkamer gedurende die storm. Die kleiner eiland waar Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus en Wakka speel, is waar al die speelbare tonele plaasvind. Dit word bereik deur kano vanaf die hoof eiland. Die Strand (海辺 Umibe) gebied is natuurlik bedek met geel sandstrande, eksotiese bome en struike en houtstrukture. Daar is 'n Strand hut (海辺の小屋 Umibe no Koya) en 'n groot boomhuis gebou in 'n enorme boom. Die Strand hut bevat die eiland se enigste Save Point. 'N Klein eilandjie word langs die eiland gevestig en kan bereik word deur 'n brug oor te steek (wat verkry kan word deur die trappe in die strandhut hierbo genoem te gebruik of alternatiewelik deur te swem na 'n ladder aan die teenoorgestelde kant van die eiland en dan klim dit). Sora kan ook nabygeleë in die eerste spel veg met Wakka, Selphie en Tidus. Sora en Riku oefen dikwels hul swaardgevegte op die plek waar die vriende die sonsondergang kan sien—verby die brug, op die miniatuur eiland. Op hierdie eiland is 'n krom palm waarop Paopu vrugte groei. Die plaaslike mite bepaal dat die twee mense wat 'n Paopu-vrugte deel, sal hul lot verweef het. Die Inham (入江 Irie) agter die eiland het 'n hindernisbaan wat van Sora en Riku gebruik tydens in hul mededingende uitdagings. Die Geheime Plek (秘密の場所 Himitsu no Basho) is 'n grot wat agter die eiland se waterval weggesteek is, waar die kinders gedurende hul kinderdae besoek het. Sora en Riku het dit eers ontdek toe hulle jong kinders was. Daar is 'n deur in die grot wat eintlik die sleutelgat van die wêreld is. Die mure van die grot is bedek met kalktekeninge, wat verwys na die vroeëre ontmoetings van die kinders. Onder hulle is 'n tekening van Sora en Kairi wat 'n Paopu-vrugte deel. Riku binnekom hier naby die begin van die spel en maak die deur oop en ontketen die Heartless op die eilande. Of hy dit so bewustelik en gewillig gedoen het, is onbekend, alhoewel dit waarskynlik is dat Xehanort se woorde hom beïnvloed het om dit te doen. Sora veg die Darkside in die Storm-geslingerde eiland, 'n gebied wat tydens die storm uit die res van die eilande gebreek het. Storielyn Voor Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Baie jare gelede het 'n jeug met die naam Xehanort op die Eilande van die lot gewoon. Hy is deur Ansem, sy toekomstige Heartless, besoek, wat aan hom die plan gegee het om die dertien soekers van duisternis te skep. Ansem het Xehanort toegeken met die mag om deur die tyd te reis, met die doel om hom, Xemnas, Braig, Vanitas en agt ander as lede van hul groep te vind. Xehanort sal later van die toekoms terugkeer wanneer sy tydsbestek verstryk het, en het geen herinnering aan wat gebeur het nie; Die gebeure is egter in sy hart gegraveer en het hom met 'n sterk begeerte om die Eilande van die lot te verlaat. Toe hy die wêreld as "te klein" beskou, het hy hierdie Eilande van die lot verlaat en Xehanort het uiteindelik die land van afwyking bereik. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Baie jare later, Xehanort keer terug as 'n ou man en beoog om sy oënskynlik sterwende, onbewuste vakleerling Ventus op die eilande vir sy laaste dae te laat. Ventus se gebroke hart verbind egter met dié van die pasgebore Sora, en hy herleef en ontbied sy sleutel-swaard. Met verdere gebruik in die seun, neem Xehanort hom dadelik na meester Eraqus by die land van afwyking. Terra is die eerste van die drie sleutel-swaard draer om die Eilande van die lot te besoek. Daar kyk hy die twee jong Sora en Riku in 'n "wedloop". Nadat Riku gevra het waarom hy die eilande wil verlaat, verduidelik Riku dat 'n man een keer die eilande verlaat het om ander wêrelde te besoek, en dat hy dieselfde wil doen. Terra sien 'n visie van die man en sien dan wat Riku sal word. Dit oortuig hom om Riku as sy opvolger te kies sodat hy eendag die sleutel-swaard kan lei. Aqua arriveer kort ná Terra toe hy die eilande reeds verlaat het en ook kennis maak met Sora en Riku. Sy erken dat hulle vriendskap identies is aan die band tussen Ventus en Terra, en besluit om Sora as haar opvolger te kies. Wanneer sy egter ontdek dat Terra reeds Riku gekies het, verander sy haar gedagtes en wil hulle nie die vriende dwing om te veg nie. In plaas daarvan vra sy Sora om Riku te red as hy ooit in die duisternis sal val. Baie later, nadat hy die vernietiging van die land van afwyking ontvlug het, arriveer Ventus op die eilande, waar hy Vanitas ontmoet en leer die waarheid van sy verlede. Daarna verlaat hy sy lot by die Sleutel-swaard Begraafplaas. Sowat na die nederlaag van Meester Xehanort en Vanitas kyk Sora en Riku die sterre op 'n strand wat die Klein Eiland uitkyk. Terwyl hulle voorberei om huis toe te gaan, voel Sora skielik hoe Ventus se hartseer met sy hart verbind word. Riku adviseer dan om daardie hartseer hart te bereik, en aangesien Sora in die hart van Ventus verbind word, gaan hy vir die eerste keer in die Duik na die hart. Hy sluit aan by sy hart met die hart van Ventus, en hoop dat dit weer gelukkig sal wees, en vertel Riku dat hy reg is as hulle teruggaan om na die sterre te kyk. Tussen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts Een nag het daar 'n meteorisdouery plaasgevind, en die volgende dag het 'n geheimsinnige meisie met die naam Kairi op die eiland aangekom; Dit was as gevolg van 'n towerspel wat Aqua aan Kairi gegooi het om haar na iemand te lei wat haar sou beskerm. Sy is aangeneem deur die burgemeester en het vriende geword met Sora en Riku. Net soos Xehanort het Riku ook 'n begeerte gehad om meer as net die klein wêreld om te sien. Eendag het hy en Sora die geheime plek besoek en gedink daar kan 'n monster daarin wees, maar hy het opgemerk dat dit net die wind was. Nadat Sora weg is, het Riku die sleutelgat in die hart van die wêreld by die geheimsinnige deur opgespoor. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wanneer Sora wakker word van sy duik na die hart, ontmoet hy met Kairi en Riku. Die drie beplan om 'n vlot te bou en oor die see te vaar om ander wêrelde buite die eiland te bereik. Die Eilande van die lot is 'n klein wêreld, wat dikwels lei tot die verveling van sy inwoners, veral vir Riku, wat die eilande wil verlaat en die ander wêrelde daar sien. Riku sê sy begeerte is te danke aan Kairi, wat self van na 'n ander wêreld na die Eilande gekom het. Terwyl hy materiaal bymekaarmaak vir die reis, kom Sora in die geheime plek, 'n klein grot op die eiland waar die kinders tekeninge op klippe teken en 'n figuur in 'n vreemde mantel ontmoet wat vir hom kriptiese boodskappe oor die komende tyd vertel. Sora se verwarring duur lank in die nag. Hy staan op in sy slaapkamer en sien 'n gevaarlike storm wat nader kom, en skuif na die eiland om die vlot te red. By aankoms op die eiland daardie aand, ontdek Sora dat sy vriende ook kom en die wêreld is oorrompel deur die skaduwees Heartless. Sora probeer om die skaduwees te veg, maar kan hulle glad nie met sy houten swaard kwaad maak nie. Hy vind Riku, wat omring word deur die duisternis. Riku vertel Sora om die duisternis te aanvaar, en dan word hulle albei verslind. Maar Sora word daardeur gered deur die verskyning van die koninkryk sleutel in sy hand. Sodra uit die duisternis, sien hy dat Riku het verdwyn. Met die Sleutel-swaard nou onder sy beheer, veg Sora en verslaan die skaduwees wat hy nie voorheen kon beseer nie. Hy vind dan 'n skynbaar siek Kairi in die geheime plek. 'N Groot wind ontstaan skielik uit die wêreld se sleutelgat, wat Kairi se liggaam reg deur Sora's druk en albei van hulle uit die geheime plek stoot. Terwyl hy op die eilande land terwyl hulle stadig in die donker verkrummel, veg Sora vir die tweede keer die Darkside en verslaan hom, maar versuim om sy huis te red en word weggeneem op sy reis na Traverse Town. Sodra die deur tot duisternis verseël is, word die Eilande van die lot bevry van die duisternis en trek Kairi terug na 'n stuk land naby die deur. Kairi sê totsiens vir Sora, terwyl die eilande hulself herstel en die hek om Sora sluit. Later vind Kairi die tekening van Sora wat haar 'n Paopu-vrugte oorhandig. Sy huil met vreugde en voeg haar by die ander helfte aan hom oor. 'N Paar keer na Ansem se nederlaag loop Tidus, Selphie en Wakka oor die strand, soos Riku, Sora en Kairi. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Nadat die Riku Replica is verslaan op die 11de vloer van Kasteel van vergetelheid, daal hy sy Wayfinder sjarme, wat is geopenbaar aan die Wêrelde-kaart vir die Eilande van die lot wees. Sora haas om dit te gebruik om by Naminé te kom, maar wanneer Goofy en Donald hom dring om versigtig te wees, bestraf hy hulle vreeslik en gaan deur die geheue wêreld alleen. Naminé manipuleer sy herinneringe om Sora te laat glo sy het ook op die Eilande van die lot geleef, en Sora word aangespoor deur sy herinneringe om haar te red. Nadat hy egter 'n geheue-gebaseerde Darkside verslaan het, verskyn Naminé en onthul die waarheid oor Kairi, haarself en wat sy aan Sora gedoen het. Nadat Riku Lexaeus verslaan het, verskyn Zexion met 'n Wêrelde-kaart en lok Riku om sy eie weergawe van die Eilande van die lot te betree. In teenstelling met Sora, Riku bevind niemand op die eilande, behalwe 'n herinnering aan sy Darkside, die een wat die eilande verteer het. Nadat hy die monster verslaan het, sien hy "Sora," wie is eintlik Zexion wat Homself as Sora vermom het. "Sora" beskuldig hom van 'n monster van duisternis te wees, en hy val hom aan met lig. In die lig dink Riku om op te gee, maar Naminé (vermom as Kairi) praat met sy hart en dring daarop aan om beide sy lig en sy duisternis, wat onoorwinbaar is, te gebruik. Riku sien deur Zexion se vermomming en aanvalle, en dwing Zexion om te vlug. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Met die uitsondering van Kairi het al die inwoners van die Eilande van die lot vergeet van Sora, as gevolg van die newe-effek van Naminé as sy 'n poging om sy herinneringe te herstel; sy onthou hom vaag, weens hul sterk band. Hierdie wêreld het veilig gebly van die magte van die duisternis, sodat dit so vreedsaam en gemaklik was soos dit voor die hartelose aangeval is. Xion besoek hierdie wêreld, noem dit "die strand" en neem elke dag, waar Roxas in sy koma lê 'n clam, en lê dit op sy kussing. Waardeer die gebaar, Roxas gee die guns terug wanneer Xion in 'n koma kom. Vanweë die feit dat dit Sora se tuiswêreld is, voel Roxas 'n gevoel van déjà vu en voel dikwels dat hy droom wanneer hy die Eilande van die lot besoek. Hy sien ook Kairi van ver af en vergis haar as Xion. Wanneer Xion later uit die organisasie val, land sy hier en droom oor wat haar doel van bestaande is; die droomkonstrukte van Roxas en Axel vertel Xion dat haar plek by hulle is. As sy wakker word, besef Xion dat Riku haar versorg. Hy verduidelik dat Sora se belangrikste herinneringe van Kairi deur die organisasie in Xion gehou is, om hom nie ontwaking te hou nie. Met Sora kon hulle die krag van sy sleutelblade gebruik deur sy Niemand (Roxas) en sy Replika (Xion) te manipuleer. Riku vra Xion om saam met hom na Naminé te kom, sodat die herinneringe aan Sora teruggegee kan word. Wanneer Xion onbeslis is, gee hy haar tyd om te besluit wat die regte opsie is. Axel stel later aan Xion en Roxas voor dat hulle die volgende dag die strand moet besoek. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Karakters File:Sora KHIII.png|Sora File:Riku KHIII.png|Riku File:Kairi KHIII.png|Kairi File:Tidus KHREC.png|Tidus File:Selphie KHII.png|Selphie File:Wakka KHREC.png|Wakka File:Master Xehanort (Young) KHBBS.png|Young Xehanort File:Data-Sora KHREC.png|Data-Sora File:Ursula KH3D.png|Ursula File:Roxas KHHD.png|Roxas File:Xion KHHD.png|Xion File:Ventus KHBBS.png|Ventus File:Ansem the Wise (DiZ) KHII.png|Ansem the Wise Vyande Heartless Nobodies Ander Trivia * Eksterne skakels